


lean on me

by goldilocks31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: Sam has very soft skin, Cas likes touching it. A lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My first ever Sam/Cas! I'm so nervous, and I hope you like it as much as I do. Con-crit is welcome!

Cas liked touching Sam. Sam had warm skin, and very soft too. Where Dean would sometimes rather do the hugging than be hugged, (Cas didn’t understand the difference) Sam would lean in to his touch, closing his eyes and relishing in it. Sam would press himself closer to Cas’s body, wrapping himself in the angel’s warmth and touching him gently. Sam could be the gentlest being on earth if he was in the mood. It’s one of the reasons Cas liked sleeping with him.

Sam could be rough in bed, he would bite Cas’s shoulder lightly or scratch down his back, he would kiss with a passion and eat at Cas’s mouth like a man dying of thirst but when it was all over, and they were laying in bed covered in a thin layer of sweat (or at least Sam was), Sam would turn into a kitten searching for a cuddle. Cas would be more than happy to oblige him, wrapping his wings around Sam and touching him in the most loving way Sam has ever been touched.

Sam would fuck his angel with a passion like he was worshiping a very ancient deity (funny how that turned out, Sam really was worshiping an ancient deity). He would kiss and lick and suck and bite, his hands would be all over Cas giving the angel small shivers he adored. When Sam took Cas in his mouth and sucked, Cas would moan in a language that Sam didn’t understand but it sounded hot, so Sam would suck harder and lick Cas’s sensitive head and play with the angel’s balls and Cas would come in sets.

 Sam would continue to suck until his jaw hurt and he had to stop, letting Cas go with a wet pop and kissing up his body until he reached the angel’s full mouth and kissed him deep. When that kiss would break, Cas would turn them and pay Sam back for all the teasing. He would suck Sam’s nipples, run his warm tongue on Sam’s smooth chest and Sam would moan so beautifully that Cas would smile this smile that all lust and his resolve to tease would snap.

Cas would swallow Sam in his mouth, sucking and licking that hard warmth he loved so much. Sam would want to buck his hips up, but Cas would hold him down with one hand and use the other to play with Sam’s balls. Cas had this way of fondling them that would make Sam crazy with need. Cas liked to take his time when he sucked Sam, lick him like he was candy. When Sam felt like he would explode, Cas would lick his sensitive head and Sam would come screaming hard.

Being inside Cas was like being encased in warmth that just didn’t exist on earth. Sam would move inside that warmth as slowly as he could and Cas would just beg him to not be so gentle. Since Sam could never refuse his angel anything, he would increase his pace and thrust up. Cas would scream and moan and Sam would bite down on his shoulder gently which made Cas come harder. When Sam would pull out of him, and they lay there breathing, Cas would trace Sam’s features and feel himself grow hard again.

Being inside Sam felt so good, Cas liked taking his time, teasing Sam with his cock and sucking on his neck until Sam would press his ass closer to Cas’s crotch and Cas would just lose it. He would rock his hips forward with force, hitting Sam’s prostate and Sam would scream as he came in sets. It felt so good Sam never wanted him to stop. When Cas would come with this feral growl and collapse, and Sam was breathing huge gulps of air, that was when Cas would open up his wings and wrap them around Sam. Sam would press himself closer to Cas’s body, resting his head on the angel’s chest and catching his breath.

 Cas didn’t sleep, but he would lay there in a deep state of meditation, just running his fingers through Sam’s soft locks and running his other hand on Sam’s arm. His kitten had such soft skin, so warm and inviting caress, that sometimes Cas swore he was purring in content. Lord knows Cas was more than happy to make his kitten purr.


End file.
